Grayscale
by Kept Candlelight
Summary: Upon seeing your soulmate for the first time, you will finally see color. At least, that's what they've been told their entire lives. But if that were true, why are they still seeing in only gray? / Soulmate au oneshot


**I do not own Monster High or any of the characters used in the making of this story.**

* * *

"Come on! It's time to go to bed!"

"Never!"

Cleo dashed around one of the many palace rooms, the one that was hers and hers alone. The one that had shimmering decorations on soft gray walls and an immense plush bed that was perfectly centered to allow the sunlight to soak into her skin in the morning.

"Get back here this instant!" The nanny, Rabiah, panted. Yet, the little princess continued to run around her bedroom, giggling with each step. "Gotcha!" She scooped up the toddler in her dark arms. Cleo squirmed in her grasp as Rabiah sat her down on the fluffy bed. "You need to go to bed, Princess."

"But I don't wanna!"

Rabiah huffed. "Tell me, child. What will make you go to sleep?"

"Tell me a story!" Cleo demanded.

"Alright, but you must promise to sleep after this."

Cleo nodded eagerly. "Give me Khata first!"

Rabiah picked a wooden doll up off the floor and handed it to the child, who snatched it immediately. "Better?" Cleo nodded again. "Hmmm...now, which story...?"

"Tell me about the soulmates!"

"Princess, that isn't a story, but rather a destiny."

"Nanny!"

"Alright, alright." Rabiah took a breath as she sat down on the bed. This wasn't usually allowed, but the toddler was young enough that she didn't seem to mind. Plus, Cleo seemed to prefer her nanny on the bed rather than standing around awkwardly. "Every person in the Sahara has a soulmate, someone to love unconditionally, one hand-selected by Hathor herself. They are two halves, and once they meet, they become a whole."

Cleo's eyes grew wide with wonder. She'd heard this multiple times, and every time, it never failed to disappoint.

"Right now, you see the world in black and white, but the first time you look into your soulmate's eyes, you will finally see color."

Cleo didn't know what a color was. She heard her parents speak of gold and silver, but she never knew what they were talking about. They always seemed to be able to tell apart the precious gems that came in boatloads to the castle as gifts for the royal family. She wondered what a color looked like.

"Nanny, have you met your soulmate?"

Rabiah smiled. "Yes. I have."

Cleo grinned and cuddled deeper into the thick blanket on her bed, hugging Khata closer to her.

"When you see your soulmate, you will know. And that person will make you happier than you ever have been before."

"Nanny?"

"Yes, Princess?"

"When will I get my soulmate?"

"I don't know, child. Maybe soon. Maybe in a very long time. But there is someone out there for you, and you will never see a prettier sight than color." Rabiah stood up. "Now, you need to go to sleep." She walked to the entrance of the bedroom. "Good night, Princess."

But Cleo was already asleep, dreaming of the day she would meet her soulmate.

* * *

Thousands of years later, Cleo still saw the world in black and white. After her family's betrayal and mummification, she had been to many different places and met many different people, but to no avail.

However, she remained hopeful. Somewhere out there was her soulmate. And she was going to find him.

* * *

Deuce tapped his pencil on his chin. Today was the first day of school, and he made sure to get to his classes early to ensure a good seat.

His first class was Bitelogy. Not his favorite subject, but not one he necessarily hated either. It was still better than Clawculus.

He watched as several students poured through the entrance like water through a broken dam. Many familiar faces made their way to their desired seats in the classroom.

He snapped out of his daze when he saw a beautiful girl sashay into the classroom. She had silky, long hair that was dark as the night sky and eyes that gleamed, even beneath his sunglasses. Even in grayscale, she was stunning.

He immediately felt drawn to her. There was just something about her that was so alluring, and he felt his heartstrings tug with each clank of her decorative heels.

He leaned across the aisle to whisper to Gil. He was a close friend, and he knew he could trust him. "Who is she?" Deuce asked.

"Cleo de Nile," the freshwater monster answered. He followed Deuce's eyes, and both boys stared at her as they spoke. "I heard she's a stuck up queen bee."

There was something so different about her, her mannerisms and her unspoken charisma. He'd had crushes before, but never before had he felt the same way as he did when he watched her hips sway and her hair swing behind her shoulder. She took a seat next to a zombie ghoul he'd never talked to before.

"Cleo," Deuce repeated under his breath. "Beautiful."

* * *

Cleo didn't know what overcame her. It was almost like she'd been shot by Cupid's arrow. Yet, she didn't feel any attraction to him, and she didn't even feel any love. It was all platonic.

Regardless, she was in a relationship with Clawd Wolf: the quarterback, the captain of all the sports teams, and the Big Monster on Campus. Clawd Wolf.

It was a weird situation. Their relationship was built on mainly peer pressure, social ladders, and friendship, but not love. Her perception of him was still the same, and she still saw in grayscale. She didn't know what led them to date, and it was almost like some outside force caused it. Whatever it was, it was uncomfortable and unhealthy, but neither was going to be the one to stop it.

The worst part was that there was another boy she was staring to get feelings for. He was in several of her classes, and they even sat together in one. There was just something about him that drew her to him. She didn't know what it was, but there was some connection they had that wasn't present in her relationship with Clawd.

That boy was different. He was a Gorgon, born in Greece from legacy and destiny. He was confident and charming, patient and relaxed. He was incredibly attractive too, as if he was carved from marble like the perfect, expensive Greek statues that lined his home. His name was Deuce Gorgon. He was so different than what she'd expected to be attracted to. He wasn't a prince, wasn't from a line of royalty. He lived with his mom in a single-parent household, and although he was well off, his family didn't flaunt their wealth like hers did. He didn't wear designer clothes, and he didn't care about materialistic belongings. She didn't understand what attracted her to him. On the surface, he was so unlike her. The more she talked to him and the closer they grew, the more she realized that they were more alike than she thought.

She sat in her bedroom, a different one from her old palace in Egypt but still styled similarly. Expensive jewels lined the walls, but Cleo didn't know what kind of gems they were.

The princess still wasn't quite sure what a color was. All she knew was that some of her friends were starting to see it. Even Clawd was seeing it. But if they were soulmates and Clawd was seeing it, shouldn't she be seeing color too?

_Maybe I should drop both of them_, she thought. _After all, if either boy was the right one, I'd be seeing color instead of gray._

It was especially confusing to her how Clawd was seeing it and she wasn't. A monster would see color upon seeing their soulmate. Both parts would see it at the same time. Did she see color and just not know? Maybe she was seeing it but just wasn't aware. After all, how would she know? Her friends couldn't seem to describe color to her, and she didn't understand the words they used like "blue" and "red."

But something about Clawd just didn't feel right. She felt so much more comfortable around Deuce, and she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Around him, she felt safe and protected. She felt overwhelming happiness, as if nothing could destroy her day.

_Is this what color is? _She asked herself. She fell backwards on the bed, sinking into the feather-filled pillows. _Maybe it's less a sight and more a feeling?_

She rolled over on her side, careful not to get foundation on the authentic Egyptian cotton pillows.

_And how do I even know if he likes me back?_

* * *

Deuce was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling and at the hard rock and heavy metal posters that were plastered on the walls. The floors were littered in clothes, and his dresser was covered in water bottles he had yet to throw away. The curtains were closed, and the room was dark. He was on his back, and tears streamed down his cheeks. His throat was sore.

He didn't cry often, and when he did, it was a sure sign that something was wrong. He felt like a coward, felt like he was weak. But he couldn't help it. He must've been bottling it up for too long because the second he got home, he snapped.

He was so desperately, madly in love with that girl. He knew that she was the one for him, and nothing could change his mind. But she was with Clawd.

Clawd was one of his best friends. He couldn't just take her and leave Clawd brokenhearted. He couldn't break bro code and lose on his greatest friends.

But could he really sit aside and watch, knowing his best friend was with the girl he knew he wanted to marry one day?

The whole situation was horrendous. He didn't know what kind of sick joke the Fates were playing on him, but he wanted out.

As he heard a knock on his bedroom door, Deuce quickly wiped his eyes and cheeks. They were sore from being rubbed raw with his sleeves.

"Are you okay, Moró?" Medusa asked in soft Greek, peeking though the doorframe. She entered the room cautiously, avoiding the shirts and jeans her son left on the floor. It usually wasn't this bad, but she knew that when he was upset, his room was the first sign that something was wrong.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered weakly.

"Talk to me," Medusa said. Medusa sat beside him and rubbed his arm gently. His skin was clammy. "What's upsetting you?"

Deuce didn't answer immediately, but she waited for him anyway. After a few seconds, he took a breath before looking up at his mom. "How do you know when you love someone?"

Medusa's eyebrows lowered in sadness. "I...I don't know," she said. Deuce knew why. She still had yet to see color either. Three kids later (him and his twin half brothers), and she still had no soulmate. He thought maybe she'd given up hope, deciding that her children were more important than her happiness. As much as he loved his mom, he didn't want to live like that.

"I think I'm in love, and I think she's my soulmate, but I'm still seeing in black and white." Deuce ran his fingers through his snakes. "It's like...if she's not my soulmate, then why do I feel so..." He was at a loss for words. He knew what he wanted to say, but he didn't know how to say it. He had a deep gut feeling that Cleo was his soulmate, but if she was, he would be seeing in color, right?

"Have you talked to Clawd yet?"

Deuce sat up and stared at her. His eyes were wide behind his sunglasses.

"It's Cleo, isn't it?"

"How did you know?"

Medusa smiled. "I can see the way you look at her."

Deuce groaned. "I just don't know what to do."

Medusa stroked his hair. His snakes wrapped around her fingers, and she doted on each individual serpent. "You'll know what to do when the time comes."

He hated how cryptic her answer was. He wanted tangible advice that he could actually do something with, not enigmatic responses. But he supposed he might as well trust her. After all, she was his mom. She'd never let him down before.

* * *

"Cleo, we need to talk."

The mummy was midway through painting her lips with her lipstick. The color said "blood red," but she only saw black. Although her lips weren't done, that didn't stop her from asking a snappy "About what?"

Clawd knitted his eyebrows, his expression unreadable. Cleo assumed it was disappointment or maybe even annoyance. Regardless, she followed him to the area behind the bleachers outside. It was lunch break, and both students knew that no one else would be around. Clawd didn't want the entire student body hearing his conversation with his girlfriend, and he savored the privacy while it lasted.

When they got to the bleachers, Clawd let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "I...I don't think we can do this anymore."

"Do what, exactly?" Cleo asked.

"This. This relationship. I don't love you, Cleo. And I know you don't really love me either."

Cleo pursed her lips. She didn't want to admit it, but the werewolf was right. Their relationship was platonic and resembled a friendship more than anything.

"Plus, I know about you and Deuce."

Cleo's eyes went wide. They weren't cheating, but she didn't want those rumors spread about her and especially not about Deuce. "We weren't-"

"I know you two aren't doing anything." Clawd's eyes were darker than usual, but Cleo didn't see any anger in them. If anything, it was defeat. "I can see the way you look at each other, and I know you two are meant to be."

"I'm sorry," Cleo said. She wasn't the type to apologize, and Clawd knew it. His eyes widened in surprise at her words, but he accepted them regardless. He knew by her lack of apologies that this one was heartfelt. "I should've been honest with you."

"Don't worry about it," Clawd said with a shrug. "Even if you weren't, Deuce was."

"He spoke to you?"

Clawd nodded. "A few days ago. But I knew about it long before." The werewolf admitted that he was jealous of the obvious spark between the gorgon and the mummy, but after he talked with Deuce, he felt better about the situation. His honesty was appreciated, and he knew that at the end of the day, they'd still be great friends. It was on that night that he came to terms with several things. He didn't like Cleo as much as he liked the attention, and she didn't like him as much as she liked the social status. _If Deuce and I didn't have that conversation, would Cleo and I still be together?_

"He wants to ask me out," Cleo said. "The only reason he hasn't yet is because we're still dating. You're his friend, and he doesn't want to lose you."

"He's a great guy. You'll be good for each other."

The two sat in silence for several seconds before Cleo slowly asked, "So this is it?"

Clawd nodded again. He didn't meet her eyes, but he spoke with confidence. "Yep, this is it."

"Could I tell people that I dumped you?" Cleo asked. Clawd raised an eyebrow at this question. "I don't want people to think that the captain of the fearleading squad got dumped."

Clawd couldn't help but roll his eyes. _She'll never change_, he thought. "I won't lie about it," he said, "but I won't contradict it either."

Cleo gave him a small smile. "Thank you."

The bell rang. The duo knew they had to get going soon, needed to go to class and needed to avoid getting caught.

"Cleo?"

"Hmm?"

"Are...are you two soulmates?" His eyes were full of hope, as if he wanted her to say yes. And maybe he did. Maybe, even though they were officially exes, he still wanted the best for her, wanted her to be happy.

If only she knew the answer.

"To be honest, I...I don't know."

Clawd's ears fell back in sadness. "Oh. Just...let me know when you find out, okay?"

Cleo nodded. "I will."

"Goodbye, Cleo."

"Bye, Clawd."

* * *

Deuce's locker slammed shut, almost on his fingers. He thanked the gods for his good reflexes as he turned to see who shut his door.

Cleo stood behind it, her hands on her curvaceous hips. Her lips were bright and looked fuller than usual. Her eyes sparkled like jewels. Deuce shook his head. _No, you shouldn't be having these thoughts. Not when she and Clawd-_

"Clawd and I are no longer dating," she said. She trailed a finger down his chest teasingly. Deuce felt his breath hitch. "Which means you're free to ask me out now."

Deuce chuckled. "Is that so?"

Cleo glared at him. She was sick of being patient, sick of waiting to date him. She supposed she could've dumped Clawd herself, but the past was in the past. And she wanted the laid back, kindhearted gorgon in her future.

"Well, if that's the case, do you want to go out tonight?"

Cleo smiled and leaned in closer. "Where at?"

"It'll be a surprise."

Cleo's smile became contagious. It took everything in him not to kiss her right then and there.

"Sounds good. After the game?"

"I'll be there." He winked under his sunglasses, but he didn't think she could tell. Yet, that didn't stop her from smiling happily to herself after turning and walking away.

* * *

"So," Lagoona drawled in her thick accent, "how are you and Deuce?" She stirred her blueberry green tea until the honey had melted into the hot drink.

The Coffin Bean was crowded considering the time. It was nearly 10:30 on a Saturday, and the girls were all enjoying an early morning brunch.

"We've been really good!" Cleo answered. She had ordered a black tea with mint, since it reminded her of Egypt, and that morning, she was feeling nostalgic. "Deuce is thinking about going into culinary after graduating."

"Aww, that's so cute!" Draculaura said. Her pearly fangs gleamed as she smiled as the mummy. "It's not often you find guys that like to cook!"

"Tell me about it," Clawdeen said, pulling her coffee away from her face. Her tongue had been burned by her drink, but she didn't let it bother her. "None of the boys in my house can cook a thing! Last time Clawd tried to cook microwavable mac-n-cheese, he set the microwave on fire!"

"How do you screw up microwavable mac-n-cheese?" Frankie asked with a giggle.

"He forgot to add water," Clawdeen said with an eye roll. She sipped her coffee in annoyance as the rest of the girls laughed at the thought of big, bad Clawd setting fire to a small kitchen appliance.

"Can I ask you something personal?" Frankie asked Cleo. Her multicolored eyes were full of curiosity.

"Sure?" Cleo answered. She didn't particularly like the nosiness of Frankie's question, but she supposed she might as well answer. They were friends, after all. Plus, it gave her practice for when she ruled her own empire and when the media and paparazzi would attack her.

"Are you two...you know...?"

Cleo raised an eyebrow. _What in Ra's name is she talking about? Oh my Ra! She better not be talking about our se-_

"You know...soulmates?" Frankie finished.

Cleo knitted her eyebrows. She couldn't help but note how all of the others seemed to be paying close attention to her answer. Draculaura had even leaned forward slightly.

"I..I, uh..."

"Go on, Cleo," Lagoona coaxed with a giggle. "There's no need to be shy about it."

"Well, the thing is..I don't really know."

"_What?!_"

Everyone's eyes were wide. The mummy was surprised Draculaura didn't spit her iced coffee all over the floor.

"How do you not know?" the vampire screeched. "You either see in color or you don't."

"Are you seeing in color now?" Frankie asked.

"I mean, no, but-"

"Then, you're not soulmates," Clawdeen finished.

"What? No! I mean-"

"Love," Lagoona said gently, her eyes sad with sympathy, "you can't be soulmates with someone if you don't see color."

"No," Cleo said, shaking her head. "You don't understand. I really, really feel like we were meant to be."

"But how could you?" Draculaura said. "If you were, you wouldn't still see in black and white."

"I don't know what it is, but I really feel like we're soulmates. He makes me so happy, happier than anyone ever has before."

"Sounds like another high school relationship to me," Clawdeen mumbled. She was still peeved about the breakup between Cleo and Clawd, and although Clawd had told her the truth about their breakup after several months of it happening, the werewolf still held a slight grudge.

"No, you don't understand," Cleo snapped. She stood up angrily, pushing the chair back with her as she did.

Ghoulia stood up beside her and put a gray hand on her friend's shoulder. "Cleo," she moaned, "it's okay that he isn't the one. You'll find someone eventually."

Cleo groaned. She wanted to rip her hair out. "You don't get it." She shook her head, refusing to believe her friends. "You just don't get it."

* * *

"Deuce! No! Give that back!"

"What? Cleo de Nile isn't perfect at everything?"

"I said give it back, you insolent snake-headed buffoon!"

"Make me."

Cleo leaned over, and Deuce raised his arm higher until she couldn't reach the object in his hand. He held a shoddy pillow, one she had to make in Home Ick. The needlework was uneven, and some of the pillow fluff was coming out. Although he didn't want to admit it, he truthfully thought it was adorable, but he loved to push her buttons and watch her squirm. He was the only one that could do it and avoid her wrath. And he milked it.

"Give it back!"

"No, you've got to earn in."

Deuce felt his heart flutter as a pair of full lips pressed themselves against his. They were so soft, and he could feel his cheeks getting warm. He melted into the kiss and dropped his hand.

He was yanked out of the euphoria as Cleo jerked away and snatched the misshapen pillow.

"Ha," she jeered. He stuck out his forked tongue at her, and she scoffed before meeting his lips again. It was an intricate dance, and neither wanted to misstep. Cleo never felt so in love as she did in that very moment.

However, her negative thoughts ripped her out of their kiss. She knew she must've had a look on her face because she saw Deuce's thick eyebrows raise in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Deucey..." she said, her voice soft as a whisper. She had her head tilted downward, refusing to meet his eyes. "We shouldn't do this. We shouldn't fall too deeply in love. After all, we aren't...we aren't soulmates."

The disappointment grew on Deuce's face, and Cleo immediately regretted telling him. Yet, he knew it was true. They'd been together seven months, but neither had yet to see color.

It was because of this ordeal that Deuce had to face Ramses' wrath and that Cleo had to withstand the saddened looks from Medusa, who so badly wanted her son to be happy but didn't want him to go through the heartbreak. Both had to experience the nosy questions, the curious souls who would ask them whether or not they were soulmates. And each time, they had to respond with an honest "I don't know."

Cleo couldn't imagine there being anyone that was a better fit for her than Deuce. She knew she loved him and knew she didn't ever want to let him go. Even without color, she was the happiest she'd ever been.

Likewise, Deuce felt the same way. He knew he wanted to marry her, but he didn't know how he knew. There was just something about her that was so breathtaking in all she did. When he was younger, he vividly remembered his mom telling him about soulmates, both of Greek and universal origin. She had said that man was created with four arms and four legs, but fearing their power, Zeus split them into separate beings and left them all to find their other half, their soulmate. However, Deuce was hesitant to believe it after meeting Cleo; he didn't think it was possible for him to be attached to a being that was as perfect as Cleo was.

They were happy together, happier than ever. But why couldn't they see color?

"What do you think that'll mean for us?" Deuce asked. "You know? In the future. I mean, if our real soulmates are out there somewhere-"

"Stop," Cleo demanded. "I don't want to think about it."

"But Cle-"

"No, I'm serious." Cleo said. She pushed him away gently. "I don't want to think about a life where you're not in it." She looked down at their hands. They were clasped together tightly. "I don't know why we aren't seeing color, but I really feel like we were meant to be."

The two sat in silence together, neither speaking a word. The plate of dakos that Deuce made previously was left untouched. The TV was off. Everything was placid.

Suddenly, Deuce turned to look at her. "What if we ran away?"

"What?"

"What if we run away together? We can elope, live off the grid, never have to deal with the pressure of soulmates," Deuce said. His eyes were wide behind his sunglasses, full of life and eagerness. "Yeah, it'll be hard, but we could do it."

"I..." It was rare for Cleo to not know what to say. She was always so sure of herself and so full of confidence. Yet, she didn't know how to react to this. "What would people think?"

"Who cares what they think?" Deuce asked. "It doesn't matter. We'll be happy."

"How will I run my empire one day? How will I rise to the top? I can't do that by living on a farm with solar panels."

"But imagine," Deuce said. He leaned back into the couch cushions, sinking into them carelessly. "We wouldn't have to deal with social pressures or rules. We could grow old together, have a family...all that without anyone to tell us we can't because we don't see in color."

Cleo had to admit that it did sound fantastic. But she was a princess! Was she really prepared to give up her crown?

"Give me some time to think on it," Cleo said hesitantly. "As much as I'd love to, there's a lot as stake. It's not necessarily a decision that needs to be made hastily."

"I get that," Deuce said with a nod. "Take your time. I mean, we're still in high school anyway. It's not like we'd be leaving any time soon."

"But do we really need diplomas if we run off?" Cleo said with a grin. Her eyes shimmered with joy and curiosity, and Deuce felt himself lost in the sea of light gray.

"Maybe not, but just in case we change our mind." Deuce smiled and pulled her closer to him. He was looking forward to a life with Cleo, regardless of the encumbrance that was soulmates.

* * *

"And as we depart from our journeys- some more adventuresome than others..."

Ghoulia's soft groans were amplified by the microphone for the audience to hear. Family, friends, and loved ones all sat on the bleachers as they watched the graduating class prepare for their departure.

Cleo watched her friend from the first row, the area reserved for the top ten, some of the honor graduates. She was proud to see her friend up on the stage, giving her valedictorian speech for all to hear. She knew the zombie deserved it, and this was the one competition the princess didn't mind losing.

Although she'd been looking forward to graduation since freshman year, she was incredibly antsy. Her freshly-tanned legs shook with anticipation. She turned around in her seat to look back a few rows to find Deuce. Upon meeting her eyes, he gave her a nervous smile. To others, it looked like they were both nervous about receiving their diplomas, but no one knew the truth.

Tonight, she was leaving with Deuce.

They were going on a graduation trip, one they wouldn't return from. They decided on one of the islands of Greece, (since Medusa survived thousands of years on a Grecian island with no outside contact, she felt Deuce should know how to do the same, just in case). Although Cleo knew she would miss her friends and Deuce would miss his family, both knew they couldn't tell any of them. If the secret was out, their plan would fall through. They knew others would try to stop them, but how could they persuade them that they were soulmates, despite neither seeing color. No one would believe them.

She didn't realize she'd fazed out until the audience's applause pulled her out of her thoughts. She almost regretted missing the end of the speech, but Cleo was royalty, and royalty didn't regret anything. At least, not often.

The rest of the ceremony sped by as quickly as Ghoulia's speech. Before she knew it, she was receiving her diploma, shaking Headmistress Bloodgood's hand, and throwing her graduation cap up in the air. She let out a breath, but her lungs felt tight. She knew this was the right decision, but why was she so anxious?

She decided it was because society had brainwashed her into thinking that both parties needed to see color to identify as soulmates. But Cleo knew deep down that wasn't true. She felt way too happy, way too comfortable, and way too in love to think any differently. They've been together for two years, but she still got butterflies in her stomach. When he walked up the stairs, she would always smile giddily at him from the top. It wasn't just a crush, not just a high school relationship like everyone else said. He was her soulmate, and she was his. There was no doubt about it. With or without color.

"Cleo!"

She turned around to see Deuce running up to her. He waved his diploma in his hand as he grinned from ear to ear. Upon reaching her, he hugged her tightly to him, soaking in the scent of amber and vanilla. He nestled his face in her hair and whispered in her ear, "Are you excited for tonight?"

"Of course!" It wasn't a lie. She was nervous, but she was looking forward to this more than anything else she could imagine. "I still need to pack a few things. For some of my belongings, I couldn't decide on what to bring, so I told myself I'd sleep on it."

"Sounds good," Deuce said with a nod. "After dinner, I'll drive you home, you can pack, and we'll head to the airport."

"Do you have the tickets?"

"Yeah, they're in my wallet."

"Alright, we should probably head to the restaurant soon, before everyone starts trying to leave the parking lot at once."

"Good call."

They had to act like everything was normal, at least for one last night. This would be the last time they'd ever hang out with their friends, and they wanted to enjoy the moment while it still lasted.

* * *

"Just remember you can't bring more than nine bags," Deuce said, sitting on the gray floors of Cleo's pyra-mansion. He was next to a large pile of shoes of all sizes, shapes, and shades of gray. "They think it's just a graduation vacation with friends. You don't want to seem suspicious."

"Said the boy that brought only two bags, Mr. Underpacker."

"We always did have two different definitions of 'too much.'"

"Whatever." Cleo was going through her dresses, trying to decide between the white jumpsuit with the shimmering gray accents or the gray dress with dark gems on the collar. She knew that whatever she didn't take, she would have to leave behind forever, and some clothes she just couldn't part with.

"Hey, which heels do you want?" Deuce asked. She had put him on shoe duty, since when it came to knowing which ones she liked more than others, shoes were easiest for him. In his left hand, he held up a glittery round toe wedge. In his right, there was a black stiletto with a pyramid-shaped heel.

"Can I not pack them both?" Cleo asked hopefully.

Deuce shook his head. "You can only fit four more pairs, and we haven't even gotten to your sandals yet."

Cleo groaned. "You can take the wedge booties out."

"They weren't good for the terrain anyway," Deuce responded as he pulled the pair out of the bag. He knew how hard it was for her to get rid of most of her wardrobe, but he appreciated it.

"They're still cute though!"

"It's the wearer that's cute, not as much the shoe."

Cleo felt her stomach fill with butterflies. They'd been together for years, and he'd still managed to have that effect on her.

Deuce could feel his legs beginning to fall asleep. _I can take a quick break_, he thought. _The plane doesn't take off until four more hours. _He stood up, readying himself to stretch his legs and walk a few laps around her bedroom. He wasn't prepared for the shooting pressure near his temple and the bridge of his nose.

Cleo just meant to reach over to grab her phone off the bed, since she wanted to check the time. She didn't mean to whack Deuce in the face, didn't mean to knock the sunglasses off his nose.

"Ow, hey, what was tha-"

As he met her eyes, everything around them suddenly changed. Objects and people still had the same shape, but everything was brighter, _colorful_. Color. This was color.

It erupted into bright hues and shades. There were so many colors, splashing each object with pops of pigment that neither had seen before.

Cleo felt herself lost in his eyes. His eyes were stunning, matching several of the gems that were suddenly painted a color that was beautiful and rich. She couldn't put a name to it, but it was magnificent.

Deuce, too, was full of amazement and wonder. His jaw had dropped, and he had lost himself in her beauty. Her light gray eyes had transformed into a color that was both sharp and cold, but also inviting and kind. Her beauty- her full beauty- left him breathless.

Time seemed to collapse between them, fading into nonexistence as the two stared at each other in shock. Neither knew what to say, nor did they feel like they needed to break the silence. They simply gazed upon the other's completeness and newfound colors.

Yet, paradise didn't seem to last long. Suddenly, Cleo's vision started turning gray, just as it had before. Her limbs became tight, and she couldn't seem to move. She started to panic. _What's happening to me? Oh my Ra, am I...? _But she didn't need to ask herself to know the answer. She was encased in stone.

Deuce stared at her in shock, as if he didn't know how to cope with his spiraling emotions. His eyes flashed between feelings, between elation and shock and sadness. He gently touched her stone cheek before holding her stiff granite body in his arms.

She was still aware of everything. She could feel his strong arms wrap around her, feel the scaly snakes slither on her smooth, rigid hair, feel..._what hit my shoulder? Is he...crying?_

Deuce squeezed her tightly. He had yet to put back on his sunglasses, as he was taking in all the colors of the room. He guessed that some of the housekeepers and home designers had already met their soulmates, since her room shouldn't have matched as well as it did. He was sure his clothes clashed horribly, and Cleo would likely make him change immediately, but all he could think of was how beautiful everything was, especially Cleo. _Cleo!_

"We're...we're soulmates, Cleo." He squeezed her tighter. "We're soulmates."

* * *

"You may now kiss the bride."

Deuce didn't wait to put his hands on her small waist, pull her close to him, and press his lips against hers. Their family and friends erupted in applause, but all the newlyweds could think about was the softness of each other's kiss. Deuce could feel fireworks between them, and he pulled her closer to him.

Cleo broke the kiss, since they had an audience, and she wanted to keep it classy. She smiled at her new husband as she looked into his contact-covered eyes. After seeing color for the first time, they had both taken the time to learn the names of all of the colors they'd been previously missing out on. She was grateful that she now had a name for the color of Deuce's eyes. Green.

The two walked down the aisle hand-in-hand. Deuce wasn't used to having a ring on his finger, but it wasn't necessarily a bad feeling either. He twisted it gently with his thumb, squeezing Cleo's hand with his right hand.

"It's still crazy to me," he whispered.

Cleo smiled at him, her obvious love for him seeping out like rain. "It feels like a fairytale."

"We're going to have an eternity together," Deuce said. "What are we going to do when we get sick of each other?"

She scoffed. "We'll cope. We always have before."

"And we always will."

They stared lovingly into each other's eyes. Emerald green against bright aquamarine. It was exactly as it was meant to be. It felt perfect, and even if it wasn't, that was okay too. They would make it.

After all, they were soulmates.


End file.
